


Of a Feather

by Lacrimosa (humanyubel)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Gen, Head canon heavy, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/Lacrimosa
Summary: 365 short mostly unconnected drabbles/short fics for rarepair hell.





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

Kouichi had fallen hard the day he locked eyes with a beautiful angel. Of course he hadn’t known it at the time because said angel had taken one look at him, heard whispers from his friend, and tried to beat the snot out of him. His left cheek had been bruised black and blue for well over a week, Takeru hadn’t gone unscathed in the end. Kouichi had busted his nose, red, red blood all over the front of his maroon shirt. 

 

He had straddled Takeru’s hips, using what little weight he had to pin the other boy down. He’d looked down into blue bell eyes and bared his teeth, if they thought it was okay to attack him, they might attack his brother.

 

The girl that had whispered to the blond haired boy looked on in horror. She had short auburn hair, her round face didn’t look right with an expression such as that residing on her features.

 

“Takeru!” she shouted, unable to control the flutter of anxiety in her stomach. He could hear Kouji’s footsteps fast approaching. They had planned to meet here and enjoy their time together, unfortunately the pair of strangers interrupted that.

 

“Niisan?!”

 

The girl, looked at him, eyes full of recognition. She reached out a hand towards him, like a flower seeking light as it grows, only to be ignored. She had seemed to sense something in him that echoed a part of herself.

 

“Niisan what happened?” Kouji had asked, hand on Kouichi’s shoulder.

 

“He attacked me, she encouraged him.” Kouichi nodded towards Hikari.

 

“I- I didn’t...I said he was filled with darkness. That’s all I said. He was worried because of how I was shaking.” she looked pale. 

 

“Don’t be stupid,” a look of relief had filled her face- perhaps she thought she had been mistaken. “He  _ is  _ darkness. Just like I’m light.”

 

It had taken a lot of explaining and a few exchanged apologies before they had all been on the same page. Their world was being attacked and it was some how connected to this one. 

 

Takeru had taken Kouichi’s hand, grip firm and shook their hands together. “I’m Takaishi Takeru.” His voice had been a soft choir of angels. Kouichi was one for holding grudges but he had melted. A part of himself latching onto the hope that Takeru excluded, the darkness within him that he understood. 

 

Takeru had proven to be an actual angel over the course of time. Saving Digimon, introducing everyone, being  a shoulder to lean on. Kouichi had been his shoulder as well and somewhere along the way He began to lean heavily on Kouichi, taking footsteps away from Hikari. 

 

Kouichi always felt like he was flying with broken wings, beaten down by the world but with Takeru’s fire-warm palm pressed against his stomach, a friendly arm around his shoulders… He felt that Takeru was wrapping him in wings made of holy light and together they were flying.

 

He had felt strange about his attraction to the blond, they were just only beginning to be friends and there he was flushing at every brush. Thighs pressed too close together, close enough that a card couldn’t fit between the gap, while they sat around a table during group meetups. 

 

He had found his gaze shifting more often than not to Takeru’s lips, the cupid’s bow before him. His eyes began to favor his unblemished neck, his long slender legs. More often than not wondered what it’d be like to hold Takeru in his arms late at night and doze into the crook of the other boy’s elbow.

 

As his eyes mapped out the other boy he’d feel Takeru’s best friend’s eyes on him. Her piercing bright eyes threatened to burn him alive in the most unpleasant way. 

 

He didn’t like thinking of animosity of the past. 

 

Instead he thought of their first kiss, the details before seemed hazy within his mind as he was overcome with a pure rush of feeling. 

 

He’d been sitting next to Takeru on his Mother’s couch and they had been talking about things before their two universes converged and became one. Light from the summer afternoon had shone in, illuminating his skin. He’d been mesmerised by the way the light reflected against his supple skin. 

 

Takeru looked like an angel more in that moment than ever before. With the light behind him he felt as though he had his twin’s approval and support.

 

He’d reached out, stopped Takeru mid sentence, clammy palm resting against a soft cheek. Takeru had looked taken aback, everything happening too fast. Kouichi’s chapped lips connected with his, following their clash of teeth and bumped noses. He’d let out a surprised noise before Kouichi leaned closer pressing desperately.

 

_ ‘This is a mistake! If I let go now he’ll hate me, I can’t pause to think about this it’ll only end up worse.’  _ terror had filled him and everything felt heavy and cold. Until Takeru, adjusted the angle and softened the kiss, leading the tempo into tender and comfortable. 

 

Kouichi felt all the tension sap out of him, sigh nothing but a puff of breath exhaled against Takeru’s mouth.

 

A curious hand had tangled its fingers in angel soft hair, like rose petals in heaven’s garden.

 

They had kissed languidly for several more moments before they parted. Takeru’s bluebell eyes twinkled, and then he had resumed exactly where he’d left off before as if nothing had changed- as if nothing had changed for the worse. They sat closer together. A distance bridged at last.

 

Now Kouichi didn’t have to stare at Takeru’s lips with only longing in his heart, he knew that Takeru felt the same as he did. He’d felt Takeru’s neck with feather shy fingertips as they kissed in private. He knew what it was like to hold Takeru in his arms late at night and doze into the crook of the other boy’s elbow- Patamon sandwiched in between them under the covers, it’s soft breaths ballooning the covers. 

 

It felt so nice to fly together with an angel.

 


	2. Call me, call me any anytime. Call me (call me) I'll arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kimura Kouichi messes up and texts the wrong person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve been texting my friend for abt a week now and they dont reply but turns out i was texting a random person and there was some deep personal stuff i sent oh my god why are they calling me now?” AU (+bonus if the person calls at 2am)  
> http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/142691002139/ive-been-texting-my-friend-for-abt-a-week-now
> 
> What I listened to: Call Me by Blondie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6QBaZHltJw

_ Izumi chan, did you like the cookies I mailed you? _

 

_ We’re still on for movie night at six, right? _

 

_ It’s been a really, really rough day today. I fell down a flight of stairs, again, and then I ended up having to have Takuya carry me to class because I twisted my ankle? You’re right I’m honestly such a clutz it’s horrible! He said it was no problem but it felt like a really really really big problem to me! I wish he’d get a clue. _

 

Kouichi had been sending messages to Izumi’s phone for nearly three weeks. He hadn’t known that her phone wasn’t working for two of those weeks and had tried in vain to contact her. Now that he knew,  he still texted her, it was more for therapeutic reasons than the actual need for contact. 

 

He saw his best friend daily, but it was still nice being able to talk about things to a dead phone, Izumi already knew everything that hurt, everything that felt good. She knew everything about him and he knew everything about her. He was happy to have a best friend like her, someone just as “thick headed” as himself.

 

Izumi was truly a godsend and most likely a God in disguise, filled with righteous fury and long tresses of gold. Long nights laying in her bed, sweat gluing their bodies together were his favorite. He never had to worry around Izumi about saying something or doing something wrong, Izumi would tell him if he were to ever be out of line. He knew that Izumi told him things that she never told anyone else, not even herself. They were free to speak to each other and no place was as comfortable as the center of her stomach with her hands in his hair.

 

She already knew about his shitty day, but it was just so nice to be able to vent through words and try to collect himself. He typed and he typed.

 

_ Izumi chan my ankle was still messed up today. It was stiff as a board and throbbing like you wouldn’t believe. I only hurt it even more getting out of bed today and walking to class. Takuya offered to walk me around but I refused and I probably should’ve said yes to him instead. I fell down at least three times walking to school, I absolutely shredded the knees of my pants. My knees were bleeding so bad that by the time I got to class, below the knee of my pants were nearly hot pink in the front. I’m such a klutz? You were right. I fell down the stairs twice because our campus sucks and doesn’t have an elevator, or even a ramp.  _

 

_ They should have a ramp by law…  I was nearly an hour late to class because I literally had to drag myself across campus. The instructor had to brace my ankle for me and everyone was snickering! It was horrible. Takuya went to my classroom after class, and he kept insisting on walking me back to the off campus dorms. He piggy backed me all over campus and everyone was laughing because I probably looked like a ragdoll in oversized clothing. It was so embarrassing and my pride was at an all time low! He took me back and when we finally got back he let me down. As I was unlocking the door someone from down the hall blared Rick Astley of all things, I didn’t even know what he was saying but it was so loud and sudden I freaked out and fell backwards into my room. It wouldn’t have been so bad if I hadn’t dragged Takuya along with me. He landed on top of me and I felt like I cracked my skull against the floor. We just laid there for a minute, completely shocked. _

 

_ I couldn’t do anything other than stare up into his big brown eyes and feel cardiac arrest fast approaching. He was so close and it wasn’t fair, Izumi chan! How can he not know? I’ve liked him since I was twelve and he’s so oblivious? I could’ve leaned up and kissed him, but no I actually have a little shred of impulse control. He got up off of me and my heart was doing over time. I know he’ll never like me- I think he and Kouji are dating. I'm such an idiot for pining after him for literal years. He's the only boy I've seriously liked too, why can't I have better taste like, in my league? So he leaves me there like a fool laying on my back and staring up at the ceiling with my lips pouted in anticipation for a kiss that would never come and he still didn't notice! By the time I realized what I was doing I scrambled up and crawled after him but he was gone. Code name: Angel Eyes saw the whole thing too, I think. He gave me the most pitying look ever. _

 

_ I just crawled back into the room and took a bath until came over for dinner. That lavender oil stuff you got me was really nice. But I felt terrible, Angel Eyes saw all of that. How come he sees me doing only embarrassing things? He's the one with the nice butt and blonde hair, wears Hello Kitty PJs. I can't believe how unfairly attractive he is? I don't like to be shallow, I mean I don't even know his name… it's probably something really nice and starts with a “T”. His hair looks so soft too? Like yours, maybe you guys are related or both angels in disguise? That seems believable… I dropped a plate after you left and now here I am with a dustpan and no broom because I leant it to my neighbor but never got it back. I'm gonna watch Shrek, in English because they didn't have it in Japanese, and cry over it because I have no clue what they're saying for the most part. I only know that Eddie Murphy is in it. At least I don't have class tomorrow. _

 

So It came as a surprise when at sometime after two and two Shrek movies in his phone lit up with Izumi’s name. He had been confused, but picked up anyways. 

 

“Izumi chan I didn't know your phone was fixed? Why didn't you tell me at dinner?”

 

The other line was silent for a minute, it wasn't the usual comforting silence shared between Izumi and him. It was tense and awkward.

 

“Izumi cha-”

 

“This is actually, um,  _ Angel Eyes… _ ” an unfamiliar voice said. It wasn't much deeper than his own, sounding closer to a high schooler’s. Kouichi nearly dropped his phone.

 

“Fuck.” Kouichi whispered.

 

“You've been texting me for three weeks now, thinking I was some “Izumi chan”. I thought you would've stopped by now? I've read all of your messages and wondered who you were… I just wanted to say that wow that's rough between you and that Takuya guy? I've never really like-liked anyone before so I wouldn't know how you feel…” Oh God he still said  _ like-liked.  _ Truly and honestly as if he were a middle schooler.

 

“Oh my God…” Kouichi moaned. The other boy continued to talk as if he hadn't heard Kouichi. 

 

“So, um, I was wondering if you'd wanna. Uh I was thinking that maybe we could… go out? On a date.” He clarified. Kouichi's heart fell out of his chest.

 

“You're not creeped out by me?” Kouichi swallowed a lump in his throat.

 

“Why would I be? You're really c-cute. And I've read your texts, you're not a bad guy, Kimura kun.”

 

“I feel so bad, I don't even know your name… how do you even know mine?”

 

“Well, I've seen you.. around Campus…” Kouichi could imagine the dark blush on Takeru’s fair face.

 

“My name’s Takaishi Takeru, I’m going to college to be a writer.” Takeru was unfairly cute.

 

“I'd like it if you took me out, Takaishi.”

 

“Just Takeru is fine!” He sounded a little breathless, extremely excited.

 

“Then Kouichi as well…” his cheeks flushed and he was unable to stop the smoke from spreading across his face. 

 

“Good night, Kouichi kun… I'll text you tomorrow.”

 

“Sweet dreams.” Kouichi said. The line started quiet for a moment, neither speaking or hanging up.

 

Takeru let out a nervous laugh.

 

“Haha… uh, you hang up first.” Kouichi hung up before he finished speaking, tossing his phone a little distance away from him. He returned his attention to Shrek before curiosity won out.

 

How old was Takeru?

 

After logging into the school registry he searched Takeru and found out that the boy was two years older than him.

  
Who knew missing a number by one digit and texting all your woes to them for three weeks could get you a cute older guy?


	3. My Heart Broke When I Saw You Kept Your Gaze Controlled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Takeru is uncomfortably attracted to the cute makeup artist in their Drama Club production of Hamlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're the one person who can do my elaborate stage makeup so every night you spend half an hour in close proximity to my face and I am distressed"
> 
> http://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/post/116687942864/michael-cliffoblue-master-post-of-aus-that-need
> 
> What I listened to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iXcEdIZQYI Crave You by Flight Facilities ft. Giselle

This was torture. No way around it. It really was unfair to have someone so cute do his make up. It happened nightly at their highschool and he really wished he hadn’t let Hikari convince him to join the Drama Club. He was left  with shaky knees and a silly grin at the end of each and every night. Face meticulously wiped of all makeup.

 

He even remembered the deal they had made, Hikari got to choose his role, but she’d have to treat him to dinner every friday until the play ended. He hadn’t thought she’d actually commit to it. He also hadn’t thought he’d be stuck as Ophelia in their school’s rendition of Hamlet.

 

He also hadn’t anticipated on the boy doing his makeup to be as cute as he was. Black hair that came down to his chin and stood on end in certain areas perfectly framed his soft face. His dark blue eyes were incredibly mysterious and Takeru found himself utterly  _ bewitched _ . Who was allowed to have such beautiful eyes? The beauty mark under his left eye made Takeru giggle, thinking of how absolutely stunning he was.

 

Torture became more concrete, torture became having to hold still for thirty eight minutes a night and having to look into the face of the most beautiful boy he’d ever met.

 

The way he spoke, voice soft, words blunt would never fail to startle him.  _ “Be quiet.”  _ The underlying threat made his heart beat faster than a professional race horse. The only problem was no one had any money on him, he didn't even have money on himself. 

 

As silly as that sounded he felt the boy was out of his league.

 

The first day of practice, with their costumes was fairly remarkable. Kouichi had spent an hour looking through dollar store lipsticks hoping to find a baby pink close enough to Takeru's natural pigment.

 

_ “Why go to the effort for something hardly noticeable?” He had asked, beyond confused. He had gotten the falsetto down, but he was slightly nervous about the costume part of this.  _

 

_ He had had Hikari wax his legs even though realistically no one would ever see. Kouichi had given him a quick look of approval due to his dedication. The look had replayed in his head many nights after that, he'd even taken to waxing his legs until the play ended. _

 

_ “We need to build on your natural beauty, just bring out what's already there.” Kouichi looked annoyed to have to explain something so simple to his upperclassmen. Takeru’s face bloomed a field of red flowers. Kouichi hadn’t looked taken aback, a small secretive smile formed.  _

 

_ “See? Stay like this I’m going to-” Kouichi had taken a moment to look at him, oblivious to Takeru’s embarrassment. His smile had widened at Takeru, Takeru was blown away by the small moment of openness. He felt as though the smile was just for him.  _

 

_ “You should be a model, Takeru.” Kouichi said, brushing a slight amount of rouge across his cheeks, following the path before him. He had grabbed Takeru’s face gently, tilting it this way and that to inspect him under different lighting and angles.  _

 

_ “That looks great. Let’s get your wig on.”  _

 

The wig had been strangest part to get used to. It was long and fell in loose curls down to the small of his back. The wig tickled the nape of his neck like a flutter of kisses. Kouichi tied a blue ribbon within the hair each and every night, pushing back the long bangs until they stood away from his forehead. Takeru appreciated the gesture, glad to be able to see where he was walking. Under the stage lights his hair was left a sweaty mess by the end of practice, but it was worth it to see everyone’s looks of awe.

 

Takeru was in no way a vain guy, but he felt better about the entire ordeal when he saw others look at him as if he was the most beautiful person in the room. He wasn’t though. The most beautiful person in the room was his junior by two years, Kimura Kouichi.

 

Kouichi never referred to anyone with honorifics unless they were Orimoto Izumi; then it was Izumi chan this, Izumi chan that. He wasn’t jealous that Kouichi never called him “Takeru senpai”, or even “Takaishi san”. He often wondered if the two were dating. That that that would ever be any of his business. Takeru hardly cared who Kouichi did or did not date. ..

 

But Takeru’s favorite part of everything was the dress. The dress was a pretty powder blue That fell down below his ankles to brush against the floor. It was made of a soft, thin cloth that felt incredibly airy to Takeru. 

 

The skirts tickled his bare legs and at first it had taken awhile to get used to the sensation and not giggle uncontrollably. Now it felt strangely liberating to wear something so simply elegant. He felt most comfortable wearing shorts and a long sleeved shirt but he much preferred Ophelia’s costume to his school uniform. 

 

Kouichi didn’t seem to like it much either. Izumi often came to school in Kouichi’s uniform, green tie fastened to keep the uniform pants up. They would switch uniforms midday when they had their first classes together. He only knew that because as soon as Izumi came over to see Kouichi, Kouichi would focus on only her and the job at hand. 

 

_ “It’s only until the landlord fixes our water.” Kouichi gnawed at his lip as he gently combed Takeru’s hair. _

 

_ “It’s no problem Kouichi chan, if you want you could stay over at my house until then?” Izumi sat on a prop chair from last year’s play.  Kouichi hummed, dissatisfied.  _

 

_ “I don’t think your parents like me spending the night too much…-your hair’s very soft Takeru.-” he noted without thinking. He pinned Takeru’s hair back and slipped the wig cap on, checking to see if there was any chance it’d fall off. Deeming it secure enough he continued “Izumi chan, pass me the wig?”  _

 

_ Izumi complied, cheshire grin on her face as she looked at Takeru. _

 

_ Kouichi pulled the blue ribbon from his pants pocket and secured it in Takeru’s wig. He cupped the older boy’s cheek and inspected any possible mistakes. Takeru’s face felt as though it were on fire by the end of it. _

 

_ “I’m next Ophelia senpai.” she had said, words cryptic. _

 

He had been the focus of Kouichi’s intense concentration before and each time he was he found himself more and more flustered afterwards.

 

It was silly to have a crush on someone he never talked to outside of the club and especially on someone he knew he had no luck with. Sometimes he found himself wishing he liked Hikari, or maybe literally anyone else. Yeah he could imagine a life where Hikari and him held hands and kissed behind the really big tree towards the back of the school and they-... Who was he kidding? He could never imagine being in a relationship like that with Hikari, she was too much like a sister to him. 

 

He was destined to just pine after some cute boy that spoke softly with his deep voice and had serious, dark blue eyes.

 

He really was an idiot and always had been.

 

At least being an idiot paid off. He laid on the stage floor, pretended to drown.

 

_ “Yes, I am Ophelia. I live a life in which I make no decisions for myself. My love had driven me mad, I am not my own person. The only thing I can do now…”  _ he thought to himself, trying to stay in character. He laid on the stage floor, long tresses spread around him. He stilled his breathing and allowed the audience to believe he was dead.

 

When the play had ended and everyone took their bow, Takeru felt incredibly drained. His older brother Yamato and the rest of their friend group sat in the front of the very first row, clapping the loudest for him.

 

They were the only ones that knew who he was outside of the club. He was glad for that, he’d rather forget the entire thing. All the fun, all the wonder, all the pain of desperately repeating everything Kouichi said in his head. He wanted no memory of it all. He was a writer and he never wanted to write Shakespearean tragedies. 

 

They all lined up according to Hikari’s direction. He stood, hands folded in front of him, next to Izumi. She had played as Laertes, Ophelia’s brother. Kouichi stood between them, Izumi’s arm around his shoulders. 

 

“Izumi san is there a reason Kouichi kun’s in between Takeru and you?”

 

“He’s my best friend and he did the makeup and costumes for Takeru and I alone.” Izumi pressed her cheek against his. Hikari sighed, a smile on her face. 

 

“Alright. Everyone make sure you’re ready!” She called out once more “On the count of three I’ll snap a picture.” Her voice rang out like a bell.

 

He tried his best to focus forward, bright smile on his cheeks. He felt like his eyes were about to water as he looked forward and saw the harsh stage lights. Whispers from his side drew his attention.

 

“Go on do it!”

 

“Izumi chan I don’t think now is the time.” Kouichi’s voice rang in his head. What did they have planned?

 

“Where’s that bravery at? We’ve rehearsed this!” Kouichi sighed, nodding faintly. “With this he’ll  _ never _ forget you!”

 

Takeru felt Kouichi’s arm wrap around his hip, the fabric of the dress bunched up under his hand.

 

“Kouichi...kun?” Takeru asked, heart rate hammering against his chest. They had been talking about him? What did they plan?

 

“On three!” Hikari yelled, drawing Takeru’s attention momentarily. He couldn’t look away, not when Hikari had her camera pointed at him like a loaded gun. He felt as Kouichi drew nearer, no one except Izumi seemed to notice.

 

He leaned in to whisper in Takeru’s ear. 

 

“It was nice working with you, Takeru.” Takeru’s face darkened a deep red no rouge could imitate. 

 

“1..2..3” As Hikari called out the the final number he felt Kouichi press a cheek to his cheek. His face erupted in flames burning down all the way to the tips of his toes. His long blonde wig curled around Kouichi as he shared Takeru’s space.

 

Kouichi released him as Hikari had everyone come over to see the photo. Kouichi and Izumi didn’t bother to stay, they walked away together, hand-in-hand. 

 

Takeru had stood there stock still for thirty seconds, hand pressed softly against his cheek. He’d only ever had his friends and family give him kisses on the cheek. It felt entirely different when Kouichi pressed his lips against the soft skin of his face.

“Aren’t you glad I had us join Drama? You’ve liked him since the first day of school and you got to act on it!” Izumi cheered, declaring herself the ultimate wingman.

 

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t have been able to get a chance to talk to him otherwise, I’m two grades below him after all. I just hope he doesn’t think I’m a weirdo.”

 

“He wasn’t! He always gets so red around you, maybe he likes you too?” Izumi leaned down slightly to rest her head on Kouichi’s shoulder. “I’m just glad that crash course in makeup I gave you worked out so well. You’re usually so forward but you get so shy around people you like. It’s cute Kouichi chan~”

 

“Don’t make fun of it.” Kouichi elbowed Izumi slightly but his voice lacked any of the anger or indignation Takeru would have expected.

 

Despite how Takeru felt most of the time, he was not Ophelia. He tore off the long wig, paid it no mind as it slipped to the stage floor, quickly followed by the wig cap. He took off after the two friends. 

 

“Kouichi kun!” he said as he quickly caught up with them, Kouichi’s head whipped over to look at the hand gripping his bicep.

 

“Takeru?” his face flushed a soft pink, maybe it was only the lighting of a product of Takeru’s wishful thinking.

 

“Kouichi kun I was wondering...if you’d like to go out, with me, sometime. I really like you.” He couldn’t look very appealing with his face flushed bright red and his hair standing on end. His heart beat out of his chest at Kouichi’s look of shock.

 

“You like me?”

 

“Of course. I want to know more about you. Even if you don’t want to be my…” He stuttered for a moment, trying to compose himself. He hadn’t liked anyone before and had never thought he’d be saying the words that followed “boyfriend, I hope we can still be friends!”

 

Kouichi looked down at his hand on bicep, Takeru noticed the direction of his gaze and quickly snatched his hand back. Kouichi caught him halfway, laced their fingers together, and this time he really did blush. His face rivaled Takeru’s in redness.

 

“I’d really like that, Takeru. Meet me after school Monday?” He offered. Takeru’s heart soared at the words.

 

“Yeah! I can’t wait.” he was simply too overjoyed to resist pressing a quick to Kouichi’s flaming cheek.

He ran back the way he came, oblivious to the lovestruck look on Kouichi’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References/Inspiration: http://hamletstudyguide.pbworks.com/w/page/16402876/Ophelia  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ophelia


End file.
